You Took The Words Right Out of My Mouth
by Polkadotdotdot
Summary: The Doctor takes Rose to a Meatloaf gig but finds that he doesn't know how to act when Rose meets a good looking stranger. Simple Fluff! TenxRose


Hello All and a BIG Thanks to the people who gave me a review with my other two fics. I've missed :) Anyway onto me giving a lighter fic a bash! And yet another possibly RosexTenth pairing (Can't help it...I really can't!) Read and Review and please don't sue! (Since no characters are mine...but if they were...) 

The Doctor ran around his console in the control room of the TARDIS like a child at christmas. He was trying to figure out how to stop let alone where to go. There was suddenly a huge rumble around the ship and he grinned to himself as he checked where they were. They had landed on earth, the year 1977. Rose ran through into the control room wearing a pleated demin Mini skirt, a black ACDC fitted T-shirt and a pair of shin high black leather boots with three buckles and a small heel. The Doctor glanced at her and then did a double take at her.  
"Are you planning for it to be warm?" He said with a smirk. She looked at him confused. "What? I have no idea what you're on about Doctor" She said. He stood up and walked towards her.  
"The skirts a bit short is it not?" He said being as straight to the point as he chould be. She shot him a confused look mixed with a bit of offence.  
"Well I like it and...I have short black shorts on under!" she said showing him a bit of it "And besides...I look Good!" He didn't really want to admit it but she did look good and it wasn't her he was worrying about.  
"Well ok fine but at least take a jacket with you! We're walking to our first destination!" Her face changed and she lit up, dancing around him.  
"Where are we going!" He put his arm around her shoulders and was about to tell her untill they were interupted by a voice.  
"Yeah, where we goin Doc?" Micky had just walked through into the control room forcing the Doctor to release his grip from Rose's shoulders.

She looked at the Doctor an he could have sworn he saw her frown for a split second untill her attention turned to Micky.  
"Well he was just about to tell me untill you interupted! Go ahead Doctor!" She said with a wink. He grinned at her and then continued on.  
"Well as I was saying before Ricky interupted"  
"Micky"  
"Whatever. Anyway we're going to a Meatloaf concert, I remembered Rose telling me she was a fan and i'm taking you to his best live performance. New York 1977! You up for it?" he said. Rose couldn't contain her grin and as Micky stood with his arms out her hug was received by the Doctor who winked at him from over Rose's shoulder. When she let go she ran off to her room to get her jacket.  
"So how come you get a hug...and not me...apparently her boyfriend" Micky said with slight disdain. The Doctor shrugged his shoulders and spoke with a smirk.  
"Well you know...I'm the one helping her travel through time, Letting her see the universe in all sorts of different time zones and all that" He stopped for a moment then shot him a flashing white grin. "And some people have just got it!"

They hopped out of the TARDIS near Madison Square Gardens, the streets busy with people. Rose was ready to burst with excitement as she hopped around from foot to foot, it was only when the Doctor grabbed her arm to stop her running off she calmed down. Micky shot the Doctor a look that made him let go.  
"Doctor this is amazing! You can really feel the atmosphere!" She said bouncing around. He laughed at her enthusiasm and follwed on behind her.  
"It is brilliant! Come on then better get moving since you're not going to stand still!" He said. They all began to walk towards the great venue with a happy smile on their faces. All bar Micky.

She was infatuated by the inside of the venue. The lights, the colours, the sounds. It all made her feel weirdly at home to see people the same as her. Of course she had Micky but to her he was just that. Micky. She suddenly felt a hand on her shoudler, slightly disappointed to find it wasn't the Doctor.  
"You excited?" Said Micky. She beamed near him and nodded.  
"I can't wait! He always knows how to surprise me in the most amazing ways..." she trailed off and looked a bit dreamy but was then snapped back to attention by a familiar voice. The Doctors hand fell on Micky's shoulder.  
"Do us a favour and get us some drinks will ya Ricky?" He said casually.  
"Micky"  
"Whatever..." He said with such a laid back tone Rose couldn't help but laugh. She turned to him while Micky went to the bar in a huff.  
"You really don't like him do you? Why not?" She giggled. He looked in her eyes briefly with an intensity that she couldn't quite place and then he smiled.  
"Well...it's fun to mess with the boys head!" He said with an innoccent shrug of his shoulders. She smiled and let it go even though she knew there was something else under it all but she accepted the drink from Micky and tried to accept that there was possibly no deeper meaning to it.  
She took a sip and then coughed a bit. Pulling it back from her lips she examined the contents of the glass.  
"Bloody hell Micky, What is this?" He shrugged his shoulders.  
"Double Jack and Coke, isn't that what you always drink?" She shook her head rapidly.  
"Jack Daniels makes me very sick...but that was after a drinking inccident with the Doctor so I wouldn't expect you to know. I'll go get myself another one!" She smiled and handed her glass to Micky who simply mixed it with his own. The Doctor smirked at him.  
"Yeah Ricky...Wouldn't expect you to know..." He said as he wandered away to have a look at things. Just before he was out of reach of being heard Micky ran forward.  
"Its. Micky!" He shouted, being sure to seperate the words.  
"What. Ever!" The Doctor shouted back making sure he did the same.

She stood quietly at the bar while she waited for her turn, Her long blonde hair falling gracefully over her shoulders and her legs almost growing in legth since she had to tip-toe to rest her arms on the bar. She felt someone stand beside her and his eyes scan her over.  
"Thats cute" he said. She turned around and looked at him with confusion. "You having to reach up for the bar...it's cute!" He looked her in the eye and she blushed at his sparkle and grinned at him.  
"Thank you...I think. My name is Rose!" She said. He extended his hand and she shook it.  
"My name is Mike, so who are you here with?" He said. She looked around and couldn't lay eyes on the Doctor or Micky.  
"I'm here with two guys, two..friends" She said. He bent his head down so he was level with her and smiled at her.  
"Two friends? Just friends?" Her eyes sparkled and almost betrayed how she felt about one of her companions.  
"Yes...just friends" The barman came up and asked her what she wanted. Just before she handed her money over a hand stopped her. It was Mike's.  
"Let me, least I can do for a pretty girl" She smiled at him and blushed as he slipped the drink into her hand.

"Where has she gotten to?" The Doctor said out loud to himself as he scanned the room. He suddenly spied long blonde hair and even longer legs standing at the bar. He raised and eyebrow when he realised she wasn't standing by herself but with a man. A tall man. With dark hair. She was smiling ear to ear and...Was she flirting with him? He felt a slight lump in his throat and he spun on his heel. He couldn't control the urge to swear. To swear in English of all languages he knew. But there was only one word he could think to describe the guy who was apparently making her laugh the way he wanted to.  
"Wanker."

"Well...I should go, find out where my friends have gone!" She said, still girinning at Mike. He nodded and then stroked her arm slighty. She wasn't sure how comfortable she was with the intimacy of the action but she let it go.  
"Can I get your number at all?" his voice sounding hopeful. She gave him a sad smile and shook her head.  
"I'm afraid it's not possible...see I'm not from here..." She began. "Yeah...You're from London. I forgot"  
"I'm sorry...if it was another time then...it might have been possible" He held her arm for a moment.  
"Then..since i'll never see you again I just want to tell you...You're the most beautiful girl I've ever met" She stood dumbstruck for a moment and then kissed him on the cheek before walking away.

--------------------------------------------------------

"That was Amazing! It really was the best gig ever!" Rose squealed as she jumped around the TARDIS. The Doctor and Micky followed her on board with a little less enthusiasm although seeing her so happy made the Doctor smile.  
"Well i'm glad you had a good time...and nothing went wrong!" He said. She had skipped away before she heard the other comment muttered under his breath. "Well nothing that could kill us"  
"Well i'm knacked so I'm going to bed. Night all!" Said Micky.  
"Night Ricky!" His voice could be heard from down the corridor.  
"For God sake it's MICKY!" The Doctor laughed a little.  
"Whatever"  
Rose had seated herself down at the sort of window seat, dozing off slightly. He walked over to her and sat down.  
"So..." She gave him a confused look.  
"So...What"  
"So who was the guy at the bar then?" He said, not wanting to look her in the eye. She raised an eyebrow in his direction.  
"Just someone I met...why?" He shook his head and shrugged his shoulders.  
"No reason...Just wondering.You two looked..umm...Close" She sat up properly and looked him in the eye. He tried his best to divert his gaze but she held him there.  
"He was just a a guy. A guy at bar who said I was beautiful. It's nice to get some attention sometimes Doctor. It's nice to...to feel, God Forbid, like a pretty girl who gets attention from guys. And not just any guys but Good Looking one's too!" She said standing up and storming away.

She had pulled on her PJ's and was brushing her hair through when the Doctor finally got to her room, The TARDIS doing a good job of sending him places he didn't want to go. He knocked on her door.  
"Rose...Rose please let me in!" He winced at the sound of tears in her voice.  
"I'm not in the mood Doctor, I had a really nice night and I don't want it ruined" His head rested on the doorframe for a second.  
"I didn't mean any offence..." Suddenly the door flew open and he was face to face with the seething blonde girl.  
"Then what did you mean Doctor...I left it when you had a fling with Reinette, I didn't pry about the history between you and Sarah-Jane so why when some nice guy buys me a drink, calls me pretty and flirts for a whole 5 minutes you feel the need to question it?" He stood silent for a while, not quite knowing how to answer her question.  
"I mean come on...not one to blow my own horn but I looked good!" He smiled a little bit and then when she spun around in defeat he grabbed her arm.  
"You looked better than good, You looked...Amazing ok? I think I was just a little...bit...J...Je"  
"Jealous?" She said starting at him and noticing he went a tiny bit pink. He nodded a bit.  
"Yeah...well...I suppose so..." He went a bit quiet and then looked at her again "Ok...yes I was very"  
She smiled a bit and then went over and sat on the bed. He stayed near the door studying her body language. Wondering why she seemed so please at him being jealous.  
"Can I ask why you're smiling Rose Tyler?" She sat thoughtful for a minute and then looked at him.  
"It's just nice to know that even the Doctor can feel the effects of Human Emotions" He looked at the ground and then back at her.  
"Rose..You have No Idea" He turned and began to walk down the corridor not noticing her behind him. He turned around when he felt a tap on his shoulder only to be met with her lips on his. She was as soft as he'd imagined she would be and without realising it his arms began to wrap around her waist and he was kissing back. He couldn't prevent himself deepening the kiss and her willing lips parted, his tongue running gently along hers. Before the kiss could go any further she pulled away and out of his grasp. She shot him a grin.  
"Goodnight Doctor!" She said as she ran back off to bed. He simply rubbed his hands through his hair and grinned to himself. He'd see her in the morning.

---------------------------------------------

This was inspired by buying "Bat out of hell" in the HMV sale and the song "Took the words right out of my mouth"...it's random where the ideas come from!


End file.
